Βελλεροφόντης και Άγαστος
Βελλεροφόντης και Αγασίτης Bellerophon and Uhhaziti thumb|300px|[[Βελλεροφόντης \Λυκία|Βελλεροφόντης.]] thumb|300px|[[Βελλεροφόντης \Λυκία|Βελλεροφόντης.]] Η κρατούσα επιστημονική άποψη θεωρεί ότι οι μύθοι κάθε λαού πρέπει να προσεγγίζονται φιλολογικά. Ωστόσο ένα πλήθος μελετητών προσπαθεί να διαπεράσει το μυθολογικό κυτταρόπλασμα (μία διαδικασία έντονα αμφιλεγόμενη που ενέχει υψηλούς κινδύνους παραπλάνησης) και να ανασύρει πληροφορίες από τον ιστορικό πυρήνα (ο οποίος, βεβαίως, μπορεί και να μην υπάρχει). Αιγαίο και κτήσεις στην Μ. Ασία Κατά την άποψη αυτή, το Αιγαίο Πέλαγος ήταν μία θάλασσα που πάντοτε (δηλ. τόσο κατά την 3η αλλά όσο και κατά την 2η χιλιετηρίδα, αλλά πιθανόν και σε αρκετές προηγούμενες) έσφυζε από οικονομικές συναλλαγές και θαλάσσιο εμπόριο και επομένως συνήθως ένωνε πολιτικά τις δύο ακτές του (την βαλκανική και την μικρασιατική). Αυτό σημαίνει ότι σε εποχές που σχηματιζόταν ένα ισχυρό κράτος στην ευρωπαϊκή ακτή (δηλ. στην Θεσσαλία ή στην Αττική ή στην Πελοπόννησο}, αυτό αποκτούσε κτήσεις στην απέναντι μικρασιατική παραλία. {Κάτι ανάλογο συνέβαινε και αργότερα, στην κλασσική εποχή όπου, παρά την παρουσία της απέραντης Περσικής αυτοκρατορίας στο εσωτερικό της Μ.Ασίας, η Αθήνα κυριαρχούσε ολόκληρη την αιγαιωτική παραλία ( Αιολίδα, Ιωνία, Δωρίδα)). Αυτό αιτιολογείται από το γεγονός ότι οι, συνήθως ακμαίες οικονομικά, παραλιακές πόλεις προσπαθούσαν να διαφύγουν από τον ζυγό (και από τους συνεπαγόμενους βαρείς φόρους) του εκάστοτε Ασιάτη δεσπότη, προσεταιριζόμενες την βοήθεια των απέναντι ελλαδικών κρατών. Μυκηναίοι και Arzawa Σύμφωνα λοιπόν με τα ανωτέρω, ο σχηματισμός λοιπόν ενός ισχυρού κράτους στην Πελοπόννησο, του Άργους, τουλάχιστον κατά τον 16ο αιώνα (κάτι που υποστηρίζεται και από τα ανασκαφικά δεδομένα) οπωσδήποτε πρέπει να είχε ως αποτέλεσμα την εμφάνιση αργειακών κτήσεων στην παραλία της Μ.Ασίας. Αυτές ακριβώς οι κτήσεις εμφανίζονται στην χετταϊκή ιστορία ως Αρσαβία (Arzawa) στην ίδια περίπου περιοχή που μεταγενέστερα οι κτήσεις των Ιώνων, της κλασσικής εποχής, απετέλεσαν την Ιωνία. Επιπλέον, ετυμολογικά, ίσως η λέξη Arza-wa να αποτελεί εκχετταϊσμό του ελληνικού όρου " Αργεία χώρα". (Εδώ πρέπει να επισημανθεί όμως η σημαντική αντίρρηση ότι το κράτος Arzawa, σύμφωνα πάντοτε με την κρατούσα επιστημονική άποψη, είχε Λουβιακό πληθυσμό). O ρόλος του Βελλεροφόντη Οπότε καταλήγουμε στο συμπέρασμα ότι ενδεχομένως ο Βελλεροφόντης να ήταν ένας στρατηγός, Κορινθιακής καταγωγής, που ανήκε στην στρατιωτική δύναμη του Αργειακού κράτους (δηλ. της "Μυκηναϊκής αυτοκρατορίας"), που υπεράσπιζε τις Αργειακές/Μυκηναϊκές κτήσεις στα παράλια της Μικράς Ασίας (δηλαδή κάτι ανάλογο με τους Σπαρτιάτες Θίβρωνα, Δερκυλίδα και Αγησίλαο Β' στον πόλεμο κατά της Περσικής αυτοκρατορίας, κατά την περίοδο της Σπαρτιατικής ηγεμονίας μετά τον Πελοποννησιακό πόλεμο). Ιοβάτης και Μαδυβάττης Την συνέχεια μπορούμε να παρακολουθήσουμε στην αρχαία χετταϊκή γραμματεία. Έτσι, μπορούμε να κάνουμε τις εξης παρατηρήσεις: Ο βασιλέας της Λυκίας Ιοβάτης ενδεχομένως ταυτίζεται με τον Μαδυβάττη (Maddu-watta) έναν ηγεμόνα των Lukka (Λυκίων). Ετυμολογικά, ο μηχανισμός «ελληνοποίησης» του λουβιανού ονόματος ίσως να έχει ως εξής: Madduwatta < Maddu-watta < (Madd)u-watta < Uwatta < Ιοβάτα < Ιοβάτης (Jobates). Σύμφωνα με τις χετταϊκές πηγές του Μαδυβάττη) ( Indictiment of Madduwatta), ο Μαδυβάττης (Madduwatta) μετά από μία σειρά διπλωματικών ελιγμών κατάφερε να καταλάβει τον θρόνο της Αρσαβίας (Arzawa). Στην συνέχεια, διεξάγοντας μια σειρά επιτυχών πολέμων (στους οποίους ως στρατηγός υποθέτουμε ότι διέπρεψε ο Βελλεροφόντης), πέτυχε να εκδιώξει τους Χετταίους από την Νοτιοδυτική Μικρά Ασία και να μετατρέψει το κράτος του σε αυτοκρατορία. Βελλεροφόντης και Uhha-ziti Ο ήρωας Βελλεροφόντης ενδεχομένως ταυτίζεται με τον Αχασίτη (Uhha-ziti), το όνομα του οποίου, ενδεχομένως, παραπέμπει σε «εκχετταϊσμό» ενός ελληνικού ονόματος όπως "Αίγισθος" (δυστυχώς, το πραγματικό όνομα του ήρωα δεν έχει διασωθεί στον ελληνικό μύθο ενώ η ονομασία Βελλερο-φόντης (= φονέας του Βέλλερου) προφανώς αποτελεί παρωνύμιο). Uhha-ziti means nothing more than "the Ahhia vizier" because "ziti" is precisely how the Egyptian term for vizier "T3ty" would have been vocalized at this time. Uhhaziti και Arzawa Σύμφωνα με τις πηγές, ο Αχασίτης (Uhha-ziti) ανέρχεται στον θρόνο της Αρσαβίας (Arzawa) (ίσως με τον τρόπο που προτείνει ο ελληνικός μύθος, δηλ ως γαμβρός του Ιοβάτη) μετά τον θάνατο του Τάρκυνδρου, (Tarchunda-radu), υιού του Μαδυβάττη (Maddu-watta) που πιθανότατα ταυτίζεται με τον Σαρπηδόνα Α' τον Πρεσβύτερο. Την εποχή αυτή (c. 1360), η αυτοκρατορία της Αρσαβίας (Arzawa) άγγιξε το απόγειό της. Τα σύνορα με την Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία έφθασαν στην πόλη Τύανα (Tuwanuwa), στο νοτιοδυτικό άκρο της Καππαδοκίας, 100 μίλια νότια της Χετταϊκής πρωτεύουσας. Σχεδόν ολόκληρο το δυτικό και νότιο τμήμα της Μικράς Ασίας ήταν στην κυριαρχία της ενώ το Χετταϊκό κράτος είχε περιοριστεί στο ανατολικό τμήμα της. Ακόμα και αυτή η Αίγυπτος, η υπερδύναμη της εποχής άρχισε διπλωματικές επαφές μαζί της. Και από ότι φαίνεται, όλα ήταν δημιούργημα ενός ανθρώπου, του Κορίνθιου ήρωα Βελλεροφόντη. Η πτώση του Βελλεροφόντη Η συνέχεια της ιστορίας καταγράφεται και πάλι στα χετταϊκά αρχεία του Μυρσίλου) (Ten year annals of Mursili II). Σύμφωνα με αυτά, λίγο μετά την άνοδο στο Xετταϊκό θρόνο του νεαρού αυτοκράτορα Μυρσίλου Β' του Ανορθωτού (Mursili II) (1321 - 1295 π.Χ.) συνέβη ένα πρωτοφανές γεγονός. Ένας κεραυνός έπληξε τον Αχασίτη (Uhha-ziti) στο γόνατο και τον άφησε ανάπηρο. πρέπει να αναφέρουμε ότι οι χετταϊκές πηγές συνήθως περιέχουν υπερβολικά λιτές αναφορές των κατακτήσεων των βασιλέων και σπανίως αναφέρονται σε υπερφυσικά φαινόμενα τέτοιου είδους. Ο Μύρσιλος (Mursili II) δεν έχασε την ευκαιρία. Θεωρώντας το γεγονός ως θεία ένδειξη για την επιτυχία του άρχισε ένα ανηλεή πόλεμο κατά της Αρσαβίας (Arzawa) που κατέληξε μέσα σε σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα στην ολοκληρωτική συντριβή της (c. 1310?). Ιππόλοχος, Piyama και Πήγασος Ο Πήγασος ενδεχομένως ταυτίζεται με τον Ιππόλοχο, τον πρωτότοκο υιό του. Ίσως σε αυτόν, ο βασιλέας πατέρας του, να ανέθετε την ηγεσία του θρυλικού ιππικού του (κάτι που συνήθιζαν οι αρχαίοι βασιλείς αν πάρουμε ως παράδειγμα τον Φίλιππο Β' που συνήθιζε να το αναθέτει στον υιό του Μ.Αλέξανδρο). Πάντως, στην χετταϊκή πηγή που αναφερόμαστε, ο Piyama-Kurunta, υιός του Uhha-ziti αμέσως μετά το συμβάν της αναπηρίας του πατέρα του, εξαπέλυσε, με ιππικό και άρματα, μία κεραυνοβόλα επίθεση εναντίον της συμμαχήσασας με τους Χετταίους χώρας Μιλυάδας (Mira-Kuwalia), στην κεντρική Μ.Ασία, και κατέστρεψε την πρωτεύουσά της. Αυτή όμως ήταν και η τελευταία νίκη της Αρσαβίας (Arzawa). Μιά ακόμη παρατήρηση που θα μπορούσε να κάνει κανείς για το όνομα Piyama-Kurunta είναι ότι αυτό ενδεχόμενα αποτελεί την «εκ-χετταϊοποίηση» της ονομασίας «Πήγασος ο Κορίνθιος». Δυστυχώς όμως, η ύπαρξη και άλλων προσώπων της χετταϊκής ιστορίας με το όνομα Kurunta, κάνει την ελκυστικότατη αυτή υπόθεση πολλή δύσκολη. Χίμαιρα και Mira Η χώρα αυτή η Μιλυάδα (Mira), που συνήθως αποτελούσε συνομοσπονδία την εποχή αυτή με την χώρα Καβαλία (Kuwaliya), ενδεχομένως αποτελεί την ιστορική ταυτότητα της Χίμαιρας, του διπλοειδούς τέρατος της Ελληνικής Μυθολογίας. Ετυμολογικά η Kuwaliya-Mira έχει μία ομοιότητα με την ονομασία του τέρατος (Ku(waliya)-Mira < Ka-Mira). Τέλος, ίσως οι κάτοικοι της Mira να ήταν η προπομπή μιάς σειράς κυμάτων του νομαδικού λαού των Κιμμερίων που αναστάτωναν κατά καιρούς την Μ.Ασία]. Καταστροφή Βελλεροφόντη Τελικά ο Piyama-Kurunta συλλαμβάνεται αιχμάλωτος από τους Χετταίους (αυτό υπενθυμίζει τον ελληνικό μύθο ότι «οι θεοί πήραν τον Πήγασο») ενώ ο πατέρας του, ο Αχασίτης (Uhha-ziti) διαφεύγει στις νήσους του Αιγαίου και προφανώς απο εκεί στην Ελλάδα (Σύμφωνα με τον έλληνικό μύθο όταν ο Βελλεροφόντης έχασε τον Πήγασο μετέβη στην Καλυδώνα όπου φιλοξενήθηκε από τον Οινέα . Ίσανδρος και Tapala-zunauli Τέλος, η ίδια χετταϊκή πηγή αναφέρει και την ύστατη προσπάθεια του Tapala-zunauli (που ενδεχομένως ταυτίζεται με τον Ίσανδρο), δεύτερου γιού του Αχασίτη (Uhha-ziti) που προσπαθεί ανεπιτυχώς να ανακτήσει μέρος των πατρώων εδαφών. Ταυτοποίηση Βελλεροφόντη Το τελικό συμπέρασμα από όλα αυτά τα επιχειρήματα είναι ότι ο συνδυασμός των Ελληνικών μύθων με την Χετταϊκή γραμματεία ίσως αποκαλύπτει ότι ο Έλληνας Βελλεροφόντης και ο Αχασίτης (Uhha-ziti), είναι το ίδιο πρόσωπο δηλ. ο μόνος άνθρωπος σε ολόκληρη την Χετταϊκή ιστορία που κατάφερε να ταπεινώσει τους πανίσχυρους Χετταίους. Category: Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Category: Ηγεμόνες Λυκίας Category: Ηγεμόνες Αρσαβίας